


NyQuil Induced Hallucinations

by inkednina



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkednina/pseuds/inkednina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has a cold and Sarah helps him out. The results are unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sat and stared at my computer screen just trying to get myself to focus. My eyes were watery and my sinus headache was getting worse. I sniffed for the 900 billionth time and it was even getting on my nerves at this point...That is pretty hard to do.

Nothing was working. I tried all kinds of over the counter drugs and even took my GP and Chemists advice (who does that?). I also risked asking Lester if there was any "super secret cure for the common cold" and when Lester (being Lester) just ignored me, I may have "accidentally" got onto Lester computer and used his top-secret clearance to look for the cure.... but no such luck.

Miserable. I was miserable. I hadn't slept well in days and couldn't concentrate at all. I also knew I looked like I spent a week with a G-Rex sitting on my head.

I was grasping at straws and I knew it. I ran a net search on holistic cures.... none seemed viable.

GOD! Would my eyes just stop watering and being itchy and burning.... *Sniff*

I rubbed his eyes (again) and placed my head on the desk.

I felt more than heard the door open behind me. A hand was placed on my shoulder and gently rubbed. When I finally glanced up it was to see Sarah looking concernedly back. "You alright Connor? Want to head home and I'll finish up the paperwork?"

Smiling gratefully, "Thanks Sarah. I just can't get my head back on right. I feel like rubbish and nothing seems to be working. I guess I just have to let it run its course."

"You know, I might still have a bottle of Nyquil left... I could check of you like."

"Na- what?"

"Nyquil. I got it in Washington D.C. when I was investigating an exhibit. Worked great and I slept like the dead."

"Really?" Well that sounds promising.

"Yeah, I'll swing buy your place tonight with it."

"Sarah, you are a Goddess!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. If you leave now you might catch Quinn and get a ride."

"Thank you!" I yelled as I grabbed my backpack and jogged down the hall.

__

Abby wasn't there when I got in so I began stripping from the moment the front door closed behind me... Maybe a nice shower will help.... an' a cuppa... an' some soup...

After a steamy shower and some soup I sat on the couch with a nice tea, honey and lemon included. No sooner than I get comfortable then there is a knock on the door. My throat hurts so the lesser of the two evils is to actually get up and answer it.

Sarah is there with a brown paper bag. A car is running at the curb (is that Becker?) waiting for her.

"Hey Con, Like the underwear!"

I glanced down to see my Dino boxers... Even though I already have a fever I feel my face heat even more.

"I brought the Nyquil and also found some Dayquil. It'll make you very drowsy so only take it before bed." After glancing over her shoulder at the waiting car she said, "I hope you feel better. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Sarah." Was that my voice?

"No worries Connor. Fell better." I nod and wait till she gets into the passenger side of the car... as soon as the dome light clicks on I know its Becker. He's got a big grin on his face and I can't help but smile ruefully back. Well at least he got some alone time with her... took him long enough.

I close the door and pick up the clothes that I dropped on my way in because with my headache I really don't need a scolding from Abby. After all of my clothes are in the hamper, I collapse back on the couch and open the little brown bag.

A small box of 'DayQuil' maybe half full and a bottle of what looks to be a noxious green liquid with the label 'NyQuil'. Well aren't they clever.

I take the cap off of the ooze and pour the recommended dose in the measuring cap.

Placing the bottle on the coffee table I tipped back the shot of green goop and swallowed it down. My reaction was instantaneous.

GAH! It tasted like sewage! Ack! I couldn't help but shiver. God I hope that wasn't a prank.

I took the pills, bottle and (now cold) cup of tea to the kitchen. After rinsing the measuring cup I popped it back on the bottle. I reheated my cup in the microwave and resumed my perch in the living room. 'An American Werewolf in London' was just starting and I settled in to be entertained.

By the time David moved in with Alex, I started to feel slightly human.

_____

I heard the door and some movement on the stairs. Abby was home. I turned my head and looked to the stairs waiting to see her blond head peak over the top.

Nothing.

"Abby?" I croaked. God I sounded terrible.

Silence.

After I cleared my throat I tried again. "Need some help?" Still nothing.

Where the hell was Rex? Glancing around I saw him, Sid and Nancy in a 'dog pile' napping. Huh.

Okay maybe it was the TV.

After a few more minutes I started to drift off to sleep when heard it again.

Ooookaaay.

Wait, maybe someone is trying to break in... I grabbed the baseball bat just inside my bedroom door and walked quickly and quietly (mostly) to the stairs and leaned over. Nobody there.

I crept down the stairs and peeked through the little window. The light was on but no one was there. I heard a chirp and realized Rex came to investigate what I was doing.

"S'ok boy." *Chirp* "Yeah I know I'm jumpy."

On my way back up the steps (for the third time that night) I thought I saw someone sneak into the bathroom. I walked in and flicked on the light, moved the shower curtain, checked the window.... not a damn thing.

"Please don't let there be ghosts... or predators... I really can't deal with them right now." I mumbled to myself as I walked out of the bathroom.

I noticed the movie was almost over and the depressing part was coming up so I switched to a sit-com.

That was when I could have sworn I saw Abby walk into the kitchen. Getting up, I stumbled a little; I walked to the kitchen and left my mug in the sink. No Abby.

Starting to get a little freaked out. I tried to calm down, taking big breaths, in and out, in and out. Maybe if I focus on something. I picked up the bottle of NyQuil and began to read the back.... Dosage: yadda, yadda, yadda… Do not mix with… Side effects: blah blah... drowsy... blah... hallucinations... blah.

Wait, what? Hallucinations? Great.

Taking inventory I realized I could breath easier and my headache had certainly lessened. But I was really tired and apparently hallucinating. Still... Not too bad a trade off.

As I walked back into the living area I saw Abby sitting serenely on the couch in her blue PJ's with a smile on her face. Shaking my head to clear the image I looked back at the empty couch. Man this stuff was serious.

I lay down on the couch with my head where I'd imagined Abby's lap would be and softly sighed. Well, if I'm going to hallucinate at least this one isn't bad.

Closing my eyes I imagined her stroking my hair.

"That's nice Abs."

"I wish you felt better Connor."

"Mmm. Me too."

"When you feel better... Do you think you'd want to go to dinner with me? I...I mean... out to dinner, like a date?" I opened my eyes and imagined her big blue eyes looking as uncertain as I usually felt.

"Abby I - "

"You know what... I shouldn't even be bothering you right now. I'm sor-"

"Abby, Abby. Yes, I'd love to have dinner with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, If you like." She smiled and my heart melted a little more.... These were damn fine hallucinations....

"Get some rest Con, you need to get your strength up." She whispered as she ran her fingers through my hair once more.

I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

When I opened my eyes again it was to a smiling Abby leaning over me and stroking the hair off of my forehead. I smiled at my lovely hallucination and said the first thing that came to mind, "Morning, Angel."

When she giggled I realized that I was no longer hallucinating and blushed to the roots of my hair.

Then I sneezed.

Yeah, I'd be taking the DayQuil... and thanking Sarah.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt bad for Connor as I watched him leave. He looked miserable. Even when he 'bounced up' to catch Quinn it was almost a half-hearted attempt. Certainly nothing like his usual exuberance. Poor kid.

A few hours later after finishing up the last of the reports I stretched my arms above my head then spun the chair towards the door stopping abruptly when I saw Becker leaning on the door frame. My heart picked up pace, not from surprise, merely because it was Becker.

"Hey," he said as he straightened up and uncrossed his arms.

"Hi, Becker. I thought you'd gone home." I stood and rolled the cuffs of my shirtsleeves back down. While concentrating on trying to fasten the buttons at the wrist, I didn't notice that he had come closer to me.

"I got caught up on some security measures we may implement in the near future." I looked up at him as he caught my wrist and pulled it towards himself. After fastening the button he let me pull away and reached for the other wrist, repeating the process. Then he looked into my face. God he was gorgeous.

"Oh… ah…" What had he said? Security measures. Right. "Like what?"

"Well like mandatory shooting lessons, basic self-defense, and a few upgrades for the equipment; pretty standard stuff that should have been done before I came along. I can't believe no one has taught Temple how to shoot a gun… or throw a punch for that matter." He said with a grin. I couldn't help but return it. "What has you hear so late doctor?"

"Actually its funny that you mention it. I was just finishing up a few things for Connor. He has a rotten bug and looked like rubbish. I sent him home a little while ago."

"He has looked downright awful lately." He said with a slight grimace. Looking up he caught me staring at him, "Do you fancy a drink, doctor?"

"Drink?" He nodded once.

My ears had heard 'drink' by my head heard 'date!' and my heart started thumping even harder. "Yeah." I croaked, "I mean yes, I'd love one."

"Brilliant. Shall we take my car?" My night just improved.

"Yes. That would be good."

The entire time I just kept thinking, Be cool Sarah. You do this all the time. Oh, who am I kidding I haven't been on a date since the K-T extinction event. Oh GOD a DATE with BECKER!

*888888*

We walked to the car and after helping me into the passenger side he got in himself. He started the car and turned the radio on low to a local new station, with a small apology about possible traffic news.

Just as we made it out of the gates I realized I promised Connor to bring over the NyQuil I burst out with, "Shit!" Earning myself a startled glance from Becker. "Sorry, I only just remembered. Tonight I promised Connor I'd drop off some cold medicine to him."

Becker just smiled and said "What Chemist?"

"Actually, its at my place."

I received a typically Becker look in return that said, 'care to elaborate?' He took the next turn that would lead him in the direction of my flat.

I blushed, "Remember that stuff I while in the States a few months ago?"

He grinned as he said, "You mean the stuff that made you call me in the middle of the night because, 'the ducks were after you?'"

"Ah, Yeah. That stuff. Sorry about that by the way…" I winced, "And please never bring that up around the team. It was quite embarrassing. Apparently it causes hallucinations is a very small percentage of users… Other than that one… unfortunate side effect, it worked wonders on my cold. I actually got rest and was able to get my work done. Damned miracle drug."

He grinned. "For a moment I was sure you meant some kind of prehistoric duck ancestor and started to get up… Then I remember you were in D.C., which made me wonder why you were calling me when I was thousands of miles away."

"I called the first person I could think of. Sorry it was you."

"Really it wasn't a problem. I actually got a kick out of it once Thomas reported back that you were fine."

"Oh, God I almost forgot about that. I answered the hotel room door in my pajamas!"

"I know." He let out a laugh that had me blushing. I was glad we were already on my street so I could stop or at least delay any more embarrassment.

As soon as the car stopped I jumped out and ran up the pathway, keys in hand. I unlocked my door and left it open with the keys still in the lock, swaying gently from the motion. Knowing that with Becker outside I would be fine.

I darted up the stairs and into the bathroom, tearing open the cabinet and grabbing the bottle of green gold. Then I noticed the DayQuil beside it and took that for good measure.

Sailing down the stairs and through my foyer I almost missed the small brown paper bag from the card shop on the hall table. Perfect! Snapping it up I dropped the meds inside and walked outside at a more human pace and locked the door, pocketing my keys.

As I walked to the car I saw Becker visually scanning the street. The man almost never shuts that part of his brain off. Maybe one day I'll ask him about it. He held the bag while I fastened my seat belt.

"I'm sorry you're having to chauffeur me around."

"I don't mind."

"Still, Thank you. First drink is on me." He just smiled and shook his head no. Well, we'll see about that….

*888888*

Pulling up outside Connor and Abby's flat, I hopped out and knocked on the door. I had to stop a laugh when he answered in his dinosaur boxers. Then I noticed his glance to the car idling behind me and tried to keep a straight face. Am I supposed to be keeping this a secret? Surely not, since Becker drove me here.

"Hey Con, Like the underwear!" trying to divert attention.

When he looked down I saw him blush and because I am feeling little guilty I rush on, "I brought the Nyquil and also found some Dayquil. It'll make you very drowsy so only take it before bed." After glancing over my shoulder at Becker in the car I said, "I hope you feel better. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Sarah." He croaked.

"No worries Connor. Feel better." I reply as I head back to the car... I hope he gets better soon.

When I am getting into the car I notice that Connor doesn't look surprised and is smiling at Becker. When I see that Becker is returning his smile I relax.

As buckle myself in Becker says, "I think Giacomelli's is near here." Looking slightly uncertain he continues, "Is that okay?"

"Brilliant." Of course its fine. Like I should say no to Becker... Wait... Giacamelli's? The little Italian Bistro – more importantly not a pub - with linens, romantic music and soft candle lighting? My night has definitely improved.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at the clock on my dashboard – 10:15PM. It was still early yet but was exhausted after meeting Jack at the pub. All I wanted to do was get inside and curl up in bed. I sat in my car for a minute outside of the flat thinking about the day and everything that happened.

\------

It had been months since our last visit and since he got a glimpse into my other life. As unexpected as his last visit was, this one was unexpected on so many levels.

Jack never stayed in one place for very long. When Jack crashed at my flat it was often just for the night or two. So, last time, when I asked Connor to 'stay at a mate's' I intended for it to be for no more than a week.

When he called earlier it was for one of his typical 'day trips' before he headed off to somewhere else. He told me he had to catch a 9:30 train and asked if I could meet him before he left. Naturally, I suspected he was in some kind of trouble. We decided on a pub near the train station and I told him I'd be there as soon as I could.

After cleaning up my workstation I stopped by Lester's office to let him know I had to leave early. Then made my way back to Connor's office to see him sitting miserably at his desk trying to finish up his paperwork. Poor guy looked so tired. I felt bad that I was leaving early and he would have to get home on his own.

"Hey Con."

"Hey Abs." He gave a little smile when I walked into the room.

"I have to head out now." With a quirk of his head he asked why? "Jack is in town for a few hours and wants to met up."

"Have fun, Abs. Tell Jack I said, 'Hi,'" and gave me another smile. That right there, that genuine wish for me to enjoy time with my brother, was why I loved Connor. As much trouble as my brother caused, Connor still understood that he was the only family that mattered to me.

"Thanks, Con. Feel better, yeah? Need me to grab you anythin'?"

"No. I'm okay. I still have soup and other things at home. Once I'm done here I'll go home and go to bed. Thanks though."

"Alright, Con. Let me know if you need anythin'." I gave him a quick rub on his shoulder.

"Sure. Have a good time and be safe," and yet, another smile. Even when he felt horrible he was trying to reassure me. He was so wonderful. I felt awful for leaving but I made a promise to myself, I would make it up to him.

"Thanks. You too," I said as I slipped my coat on and walked out.

\-----

Still sitting out front of my flat, I was half hoping he was awake so I could talk to him. The other half was hoping he was asleep so I could sneak in and go right to sleep.

Tonight with Jack had been enlightening - and exhausting.

___

"Hey, Sis." Jack said as I approached the table he'd managed to grab in the corner.

"Hey, Jack." I pulled my coat off and draped it on the back of the chair. "Did you order yet?"

"Yeah, You've got a Coke on the way... wasn't sure if you might have to head out for work." Jack gave me a wry smile. I couldn't help but return the smile.

"Thanks, I was thinking food too," I made it sound like a question.

"Love to have a whole meal with my big sister." He signaled the one waitress for a menu.

We each took a moment to look over the menus before putting them down. Simple pub fare so it didn't take long to make a decision.

"I'm glad you called me Jack, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me." The waitress dropped off the menus along with our drinks. Jack had gotten a ginger ale. Weird.

"Never. No matter how crazy your job is." He smiled. "I've just… been busy. Actually that is why I've only just made my way back here."

Here it comes…Trouble with a capital 'T' and underlines, red underlines.

Just then the waitress came back for our orders. After placing my order I look at Jack and he looked nervous. Jack rarely looked nervous. This had to be bad. I waited until the waitress left them asked, "What's wrong Jack?"

"What? Oh, nothing's wrong." Um hum. I've heard that one before. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be leaving the country for a bit…" Oh dear God who did he get involved with? He must have seen the look on my face because he rushed on, "I'm going to University, in America, Philadelphia actually. I was accepted into an international scholarship program and I've been getting all of the paperwork together and working to save up money to get me started."

You could have knocked me over with a feather.

"Your going to America? For school?"

"Yeah. I'm getting a red eye flight to Philadelphia tonight, I have to be at the airport at 10PM." I was stunned.

"But… you're just telling me this now? Wait, what are you going for? And WHERE are you going to Uni?"

"Calm down Sis. This has all been rather quick for me as well. I'll be attending Tyler School of Art at Temple University. I didn't tell you sooner because I thought it was a long shot and if I didn't get accepted that you might be disappointed."

"Art? Really? God Jack!" I jumped up from my seat and circled the table and hugged him my hardest. When I looked up at him there was a question in his eyes an uncertainty. I knew he was worried that I didn't approve or that I would think he was leaving me. So I told him exactly how I felt. "I'm SO proud of you. You have so much artistic talent, I'm so glad you are exploring it!" We shared a smile, then he winced because I punched him in the chest, "Why didn't you tell me after you were accepted?"

He huffed at me as I returned to my seat but then grabbed my hand and stared intently at the table. "After I was accepted I had to wait and see if my student financial aid would go through, otherwise I wasn't going to be able to go anyway, I didn't want to jinx it. It didn't feel real until a few weeks ago and at that point I got caught up in paperwork and such that I kept putting it off, then I thought it best to tell you in person." He looked at me the, right in the eyes, "I really am sorry for not telling you sooner."

"It's alright Jack, I get it. Does this mean I get to come visit you for a change?" He laughed, which was my intention.

"I'd love it! Bring Connor as well…Speaking of Connor- can you give this to him?" He placed his hand on a plain white art portfolio that I hadn't noticed against the pub's wainscoting. "It's my way of saying thank you… for now anyway."

"Thank you?" For getting Rex back?

The waitress came with our plates, chicken sandwich for Jack and a veggie burger for me and we shared an order of chips.

"Yeah, he convinced me to send my portfolio. Then helped me with my paperwork… all my paperwork. I haven't told him yet but I have a feeling he knows, I don't know why… he just was so positive every time I spoke with him. Like he had every confidence in me, it was a bit nerve wracking actually. Is he always like that?"

"Yeah. Connor can be like that. Very optimistic but also surprisingly insightful." Connor had always reminded me of a puppy with his big dark eyes, floppy hair and over exuberance. But it was his loyalty that always struck a cord within me. A loyalty I had tested and failed to believe in, but that was in the past. I knew his heart. I just had to gain the courage to show him mine.

My brother smiled at me. "You know Abby, of all your boyfriends, I like him the most."

"He's not my boyfriend." Wow. That sounded pitiful.

"Really Abby, I'm not twelve. I saw you kiss him. If you two weren't dating then you should be now!" He looked concerned for a moment. "He's in love with you… You do know that right?"

I nodded. "He told me." Jack just stared at me. When I didn't answer he said, "And? What did you say?"

"Umm… well, at the time I was loosing the grip I had on his hand and slowly pulling him to the edge of the cliff that I was dangling over… and there were giant pinnipeds from the future were trying to eat me… so I can't be entirely sure, but it was likely something along the lines of, 'Ahhh!'"

"Oh." Yeah, 'Oh.'

"Abby, if he was about to be eaten by giant pinheads, or whatever, and the only thing saving him from falling to a messy doom was your sweaty hand - what would you say?"

"I would probably tell him I loved him," and it was true, I did love him. I had for a long while now. I just didn't want to admit it.

"So why haven't you? You both love each other and you place yourself in dangerous situations seasonally from what I can tell, probably more often than that."

"It is or was complicated but I had already decided to talk to him about it. I'm just waiting from the right time."

"No time like the present. Heh. Actually, that is exactly what Connor said to me about my portfolio."

"Sounds like Con, that reminds me - When did you two start talking to each other?"

"When I lost Rex and asked him to help me. He has ever since."

"So what's in the portfolio?"

"A painting and the address of where I'll be staying, my international phone number, new email address and flight info."

"What is the painting of?"

"You'll have to ask Connor, it's his painting now."

"No fair Jack." He just grinned.

"Will you be home for the holidays?"

"I will be back for Christmas. Could I stay with you and Connor for a week?"

"Of course Jack. I wouldn't have it any other way."

We finished eating and after a few coffees and dessert, I drove him to the train station. It was a bittersweet goodbye. He was leaving but he was following his dream and he had matured in so many ways. I didn't feel the worry I normally did whenever he left. Maybe it was because he had a goal.

"Be safe Jack and don't get into to much trouble."

"Yes, Abby. You worry about yourself now."

"Call me when you settle in, yeah?"

"Alright. I love you, Sis.

"Love you too, Bro." and with a quick peck on the cheek and an all too short hug he was off and running to the train platform.

\----

I would miss Jack, but I wouldn't worry. He had changed, partly because of Connor. Then I realized I had changed as well. Connor made us examine ourselves and gave us the tools to use when we decided on a direction. No judgment, just support.

Gathering my things and the art portfolio, I dragged myself to the front door and fumbled with my keys hoping I wasn't disturbing Connor.

After locking up, I reached the top of the stairs and could just make out the top of Connor's head over the side of the couch. He moved restlessly.

Placing the portfolio and my purse on the table I walked over and sat next to him on the couch. Reaching out I began to smooth the bangs from his forehead. He stirred and opened his eyes. I smiled down at him and ran my fingers through his hair again.

He smiled up at me, that smile I come to love. "Morning, Angel."

He surprised me and I giggled. Then his eyes widened as if he couldn't believe he'd said it any more than I could. His face turned beet red. It was too cute.

Then he sneezed.

We really needed to get him some medicine.


	4. Chapter 4

It's true, I would be thanking Sarah... but I was also going to have a few less grateful words for her ears.

Still hearing Abby's tinkling laughter I pushed myself up to face her. Supporting myself on my arms I tilted my head up and looked into her laughing blue eyes. She was so close I could feel her breath on my face. She smelled like coffee. Surprised by her nearness I abruptly dropped back onto my elbows. Her eyes suddenly filed with concern and she slid her right hand between my arm and ribcage to support my upper back, braced her other arm on the back of the couch, then leaned in close over me as if to lift me close or gently lay me down.

I could feel the heat of her hand through my shirt and it caused a shiver to run through me. She really looked like an angel with the light shining behind her head. Beautiful. She was so beautiful that I was to stunned to speak so I closed my eyes again.

"Connor, don't sit up to quickly, you could pass out."

"No, no. I'm fine." Would I ever stop making an arse out of myself in front of her?

"Here, just lie back and relax. I'll get you some decaf tea. Yeah?" I nodded. She needed to back up, quickly. I was getting all kinds of ideas. She slid her hand out from under me than used it to gently rub my chest in a comforting way. When I felt her move away from the couch I cracked an eye open and was graced with a spectacular view of her arse. I couldn't help a small groan and quickly closed my eyes again.

She called out from the kitchen, "I'm going to add a little bit of honey."

"Okay."

I hear her moving about the kitchen setting the kettle on the burner and the click of the started.

"Con, did you need to take your medicine again?"

I glanced at the clock. Close enough, "Yeah."

When she came back into the room she held another measuring cap full of NyQuil. "Thanks Abs."

"Not a problem." She sat on the edge of the couch again at my hip and handed me the dark green slime.

Blushing I broached the topic of my sleep induced greeting, "Sorry about the whole 'Angel' thing." I downed the NyQuil and reached over to place the cap on the edge of the table. "Apparently, NyQuil gives me hallucinations."

"What? Then why are you taking it?" She snatched the cap off the counter like it was going to magically refill itself.

"It's okay nothing to bad... just different." She didn't look convinced. "Yeah, and with your hair and the lights and the 'you' it was an honest misunderstanding."

"The 'you'?" She asked.

"Well, you being you all pretty and nice and smiling." She smiled again.

"Really, Connor, it's not a problem, it was sweet." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"So... Why are you taking a medicine that is giving you hallucinations?"

"Because it works better than ANYTHING else I've tried. I have to by stock in that company. Tomorrow morning I'm gonna have a whole box shipped here."

"Where did you find it?"

"Sarah gave it to me- She found it in America a few months ago. Works like a charm."

"But you were hallucinating." She gently pointed out.

"But my headache is mostly gone, my throat hurts less AND I can breath out of my right nostril! That is with the medication wearing off!" I said vehemently.

"Okay, okay, calm down, Con. I wont take your drugs away." She said with a smirk. "Since you are awake I should tell you that Jack said, 'Thank you, couldn't have done it without you mate.' He is leaving tonight for Philadelphia."

"Oh, well... how do you feel about it?" God, I hope you are okay with this. Please don't be pissed.

"I'm proud of him, and thankful to you for all of the help you gave him... again." Oh.

"I didn't do anything. Just told him the truth and gave some advice." I really didn't do much....

"Not the way he tells it." Come again? The look on my face must have made her realize that I had no idea what she was talking about. "You suggested he submit his art portfolio to some schools didn't you?"

"Well, yeah... He should have, he's damn good. I like all the texture in his work."

"And that you helped him with his paperwork." Oh.

"Well, yeah, just got the ball rolling for him. It gets confusing. I know it did for me and I hated navigating everything on my own." S' the truth. I didn't really do much just pointed him in the right direction and answered his questions.

"Well, that means a lot to him, having someone he can talk to. There aren't many people he would do that with. And even fewer that he would ask for help from." It warmed my heart a little. He was a good guy, after I got passed his asshole persona and he truly loved his sister. I had to respect that. "He sent you a present."

"A present." My ears perked right up with that,

She smirked, "Yeah. He wouldn't tell me what I was, Told me it was yours now and that you would tell me if you wanted to."

"Really?" Weird.

"You have to open it soon though because he put all of his contact info and stuff in with it." She walked over to the dining room table and slid the large art portfolio off and carried it over to lean against the coffee table. Then looked at me expectantly.

I began to sit up when the teakettle began to whistle. She sighed and got up to fix my tea. As she walked away I opened the portfolio and glanced down its interior to see a dazzling combination of color on the front of the painting but the angle was too severe to make anything out. Quickly I looked behind the painting to see two envelopes, one large manila and a much smaller business envelope with my name scrawled on the front. I slid them out and put the manila folder on the coffee table. I let the portfolio rest against the coffee table once more, closed but unfastened.

I opened the smaller envelope and read its contents:

Con,  
I know it isn't much but I wanted you to have it. This was one of my first paintings and has been sitting in storage for way too long. I hope you like it. I just want to thank you for your help; I really appreciate all you've done.

Could I ask you for just one more favor? I know it's a big one but could you look after my sister for me? I'll feel better knowing someone else who loves her is with her.

Take care of yourself too. I'll email you soon.

Jack

~

He knew I loved Abby.

Okay, while not a complete shock, still mildly jarring. Seriously, who doesn't know I love Abby? It's just weird having someone else acknowledge it. In writing.

I stuffed the letter back in the envelope just before Abby returned with two cups of tea. She saw the manila envelope and the closed portfolio and gave a little pout.

"I don't know what it is yet either." Trying to ease her curiosity a bit.

I took the cup of tea and leaned my head against the back of the couch, teacup resting on my chest. Abby took a seat beside me. Her back in the corner of the couch and her feet curled up between us.

"Jack and I talked a lot this evening."

"That's good." I started to get nervous. What exactly had they been discussing?

"He said some things that made me realize that we needed to have a talk. A talk that I think I've been gearing up for… for a while now." Great Jack, what did you say to her?

I turned slightly in my seat to face her. "What's on your mind Abs?" I took a sip of my tea.

"I love you." I immediately choked on my tea and started to cough. Abby quickly began patting me on the back.

"Alright." Couldn't have heard her correctly. "Could…" I had to clear my throat again, "Could you repeat that, please? I don't think I heard you clearly."

"I love you." There was nothing wrong with my hearing.

"Am I hallucinating? If I am this one is even better than earlier." She smiled.

"No, you are not hallucinating, but I think I want to hear more about those hallucinations later… Are you okay with that Connor?"

"Okay with me telling you about the hallucinations?"

"With me loving you." I looked at her for a few moments. Did she really not know?

"Abby… I… Of course it's okay with me." I leaned forward and took both our mugs and placed them on the coffee table. I took her hands in mine. I couldn't look at her when I started talking because I might not be able to finish.

"I fancied you right from the start. Fell for you not long after that and just kept sinking in further. I really didn't ever expect you to feel anything other than tolerance with a dash of annoyance towards me and was honored by your friendship." I looked up at her then, "I love you Abby. It was true on that cliff and it's true now."

"Good, because when you feel better I'm taking you out on a date." She smiled brilliantly and leaned forward to kiss me.

I reared back quickly. "I'm sick." Trying to remind her but I wanting to kiss her. She nearly made me forget my own name the first time she kissed my lips.

"I don't care." Nothing could have sounded more beautiful.

She gently pressed her lips against my own and I could taste the honey on them. There was an elusive flavor hiding beneath the honey that was far sweeter and all Abby. It was a tender kiss that held promise. When we stopped I leaned my forehead against hers briefly before we put some space between us. I saw her beautiful face and smiled. She was everything to me. I couldn't be happier.

"Lets get you to bed, yeah? I want you well again soon for our date." She stood tugging on my hand and led me to the stairs. "You head on up and get some sleep. I'll straighten up and make breakfast in the morning."

"Thank you Abby. Love you." Her face lit up.

"I love you too." She said quietly before fitting herself in my arms for a hug.

"Good Night." I kissed the top of he head and started up the stairs. I wanted to get well, quickly. I wanted to make a good impression.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning dawned bright and the light streamed in liberally. I could hear Abby moving around quietly in the kitchen so I decided to get up and get ready for another exciting day at the ARC.

Coughing, I shuffled down the stairs and through the main room. I caught a glimpse of Abby in the kitchen as I walked to the bathroom. She glanced up as I passed and smiled, "Water's in the kettle when you're ready." I smiled and mumbled a thank you then made my way into the bathroom and closed the door.

I turned to the mirror and grimaced at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like I spent the evening on the floor of a pub. I turned on the water and let it run for a moment to heat up. I always liked to have the water hot enough to turn my skin red. I slid off my shirt and socks then reached for my toothbrush. Slathering toothpaste on the brush I dropped the tube back on the back of the basin and shoved it into the side my mouth.

I tested the water, dropped my boxers on the pile and stepped into the tub. I let the water run over my shoulders and felt them relax. I stood under the spray for a long moment and dropped my head back to run the water over my hair. I closed my eyes and leaned against the tiles. Sighing, as I began to brush my teeth I also began to feel human.

I finished up in the shower and the steam had helped clear up some of the congestion. I stepped out and grabbed a towel off of the warmer to wrap it around my waist. I put my toothbrush in the stand and grabbed up my clothes to put them in the hamper.

I stepped out of the bathroom and the cooler air hit making me shiver. I couldn't see Abby in the lower part of the flat so I didn't hesitate to shuffle quickly towards the stairs. I really should start wearing slippers. On my way by the coffee table I saw the portfolio and remembered the painting. Making a quick detour I snagged the oversize envelope and brought it upstairs with me.

I dropped my dirty clothes in the hamper just inside my door and propped the portfolio against my bed for the time being. I opened my bureau pulled out my most comfortable pair of trousers – the curiosity got to me. I couldn't put it off any longer.

I walked to my bed and as I sat down I pulled the portfolio before me. I opened the flap and reached into the slender case carefully removing the painting. The back was solid white with a blue flourish proclaiming the artist's signature and date of completion: 2003. The signature suited the artist, bold and uneven. At times very intense and in other places barely any pigment at all. I couldn't help but smile remembering silly children's carnivals and handwriting analysis machines. Maybe it wasn't all malarkey.

My smile turned to shock when I turned the painting over.

That is how Abby found me nearly ten minutes later.


	6. Chapter 6

As I pulled on my favorite flannel shirt, a soft blue one I'd nicked from Connor, I heard the water shut off and Connor moving through the living area before heading above stairs. I ran my fingers through my short hair and added some mouse. After grabbing up my Dr. Martens I headed for he living room. I sat and pulled my trusty boots on and waited for Connor to emerge from his den. After a few minutes I realized that I heard no movement so I went to check on him.

Connor's door was mostly open when I reached the top of the stairs. I found him sitting on his bed with his towel still wrapped around his waist, his trousers forgotten on the corner of the dresser and the painting resting on his thighs. He hadn't even glanced up when I entered. His warm eyes fixed on painting before him. Connor's eyes roamed the painting with a warm look and when I stepped into the bedroom he finally tore his gaze away from whatever it was that held his attention.

He motioned me over and turned the painting towards me as I sat beside him.

I sucked in a quick breath.

It was a portrait of me. I was smiling and looking at the viewer like I knew a secret. Just a small smile but my eyes were intent… as if I was waiting for them to figure it out. Playful. Warm.

It was a study in contrasts. My face was in blue tones, all shadows and there was a bright light shining behind me in gold and orange.

Jack had painted this. When?

Then I started to notice small details. My hair was longer closer to chin length and it hung towards my face. I wore little or no makeup. My hair looked darker…wet maybe… and my shoulders were bare.

I glanced at Connor who was once again looking at the painting. He must have felt the weight of my eyes on him so he turned to me. "It's beautiful." He whispered reverently. He was right, it was so realistic, held so much emotion. My brother was very talented.

I nodded in agreement my eyes returning to the painting. Jack had been painting for many years off and on… at school and on occasion while on holiday. That's it! Holiday! This must have been from the trip we took years ago, before the ARC, before Connor, before the Zoo even. We spent two fantastic weeks on a beach in Italy. We reverted back to our childhood, days spent on the beach and visiting shops. That may have been the last time my brother and I got along for any length of time.

I smiled remembering that it took us a year to save up. I had forgotten about this trip. It was before everything got complicated. He began traveling again as soon as we got back.

I had never seen this painting and I wondered why Jack sent Connor this painting in particular. So I started to ask, "Why this…" but my question trailed off as Connor reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Your brother knew that I would appreciate the many reasons for its beauty." He looked me right in the eye as he said it and I couldn't help but blush. When did Connor get to be so smooth? "He knew how I felt about you and I guess he just knew that if it touched anyone… it would be me."

I was speechless so I leaned over and kissed him, just one soft, gentle kiss. I hoped he knew how much his words had touched me. When I pulled back his eyes were still closed, as if her were savoring the touch. It made me smile. When his eyes opened his eyes reflected my happiness.

His eyes were one of my favorite things about him. They were always so warm and expressive. They crinkled at the edges as his smile widened. God I wanted to see that and before I could think to hard I blurted out, "Think Lester might give us time off for a holiday?"

"To see Jack?'

"No. Not to visit Jack, at least not yet anyway. This would be just for us. I think we talked about a beach not long ago…"

I could tell he was running through all of our recent conversations. I stood kissed him on the forehead and noticed he still had a slight fever. I sighed I walked towards the door. I should take it easy on him. Give him time to recuperate.

"You should get dressed or we'll be late. I fix your tea for the drive, yeah?"

He nodded, obviously still thinking. Oh, This was too good to resist.

"After work you can help me pick out my bikini…"

I glanced over my shoulder once more to see his eyes light up. He was just too adorable.


End file.
